


Black Tea

by CraneYuzuriha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneYuzuriha/pseuds/CraneYuzuriha
Summary: This is the English version of an old fanfic of mine.I hope you can enjoy it despite English is not my native language.It's my first attempt so please let me know if you find mistakes!
Kudos: 4





	Black Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of an old fanfic of mine.  
> I hope you can enjoy it despite English is not my native language.  
> It's my first attempt so please let me know if you find mistakes!

The Corporal hadn’t been speaking a word to anyone for the whole day, he just remained sitting in a corner of the room gazing at something he only could see...I can’t say if it was just my curiosity or my concern that pushed me into taking action, but the only thing I knew for sure was that I had to follow my instinct, and that this instinct was screaming from inside that I had do do it.

I brought him a hot tea.

It was the only pretence I could find in order to be able to talk to him, to try to make him divert his sight from that nothing which was costraining him since morning...I was feeling like a perfect idiot: I clearly knew that bothering Levi, especially in that condition, could have been like releasing a spring without having any idea of which direction it could take, but that was probably the reason why I went all the way.

\- C-corporal, are you ok? Everyone is worried… - I asked while opening the door and going to put the cup on the table. I waited for few seconds but an answer didn’t come, as I also failed in trying to make him look in a different direction than the void.

Despite the fact I was there, he remained immovable, sitting with his legs and arms crossed, his forehead frowning and the mouth tightly closed. His eyelids were the only things of his body I could see moving, in that dim light neither I could see the diaphragm going on and off so it seemed he wasn’t even breathing.

I gulped and I tried again, annoyed by that indifference.

\- Corporal! - I raised my voice - You’ve been spending the whole morning and afternoon here inside this room, please at least drink something! - I yelled while banging my hand on the table near the cup, which shaked.

I finally managed to make his eyes point at something real, but I wasn’t satisfied yet so I got closer to him to check if it wasn’t just an ilusion due to the shadow of the trembling candlelight...

And it all happened in an instant.

I found myself suddendly pushed against the wall by the Corporal with his hand clenching my neck, his eyes straight into mine and our faces so close I could feel him breathing...A strange sense of turmoil assaulted me, I was sure it wasn’t fear, but something as primitive, an instinctive reaction due to the closeness of our bodies...I tried to disengage me from that grip which I found uncomfortable as much as interesting. No words came from my mouth, first because of the Corporal’s strong grasp but also because I didn’t want that a valuation mistake of mine could make that unusual situation to vanish.

\- You smell of black tea - those were his first words, just whispered, I could hear that day.

\- I...I just sipped a bit of it a moment ago…

\- You know I love black tea, don’t you? - His eyes got narrower - But you don’t know yet how much its aroma make me rouse - I opened wide mine.

Delirious? Has he maybe got the flu...or probably drugs? Someone perhaps, a spy or an envious subordinate could have put some strange medicine in his dinner yesterday, or whatever could have been to make Levi behave so oddly, explicitly towards me...

My thought were interrupted again when I realised that the Corporal was pushing firmly his whole body against mine, I could feel his excitement, like a rock pressed against my groin and I’m pretty sure that moment my face got purple.

However, I didn’t do anything to escape from that grip, the only reaction of body was my back shivering, my breath becoming wheezy and a hot feeling spreading in my lower abdomen. I got excided too! I kept staring at his eyes while he was coming closer to my face until our lips touched...his ones were so cold, unlike mine which were burning like flames...and with that confidence only him could have he sticked his tongue in my mouth, craving for mine.

He had such a strenght, a passion I could not resist and soon after I began to bite and play with his upper lip until he, abruptly, parted. Could I possibly have gone too far, or did I make something wrong? Was it perhaps a sudden aftertought? I heartly wished it wasn’t just finished like that; I’ve never ever imagined an impetuous contact between us could happen and once I tasted its pleasure I freezed just by thinking of not being able to have more...

Then, his hands held my waist and without having time to realise what was happening I found myself laying flat on my back on the table, the tea cup got knocked over and the tea aroma spreaded from my clothes to the entire room...I recalled what Levi told me about it few minutes before, about his fondness of that smell and I unconsciusly rattled.

His hold was so strong I couldn’t even make a slight movement and if I tried to budge I could feel the Corporal pushing more heavily over me...That man was so sturdy I got excited more and more.

So I made up my mind and let him do whatever he wanted to me.

He understood the meaning of my surrender and he released my wrists, but just to use one hand to unfasten my shirt and trousers and the other one to pinch my nipple...I instinctively curved my back, I totally fell into an excitement I’ve never felt before and while drowning into that pleasure I didn’t realise he already took off my underpants and he was dangerously bringing his mouth close to my penis...I stopped him before he could go on but as a result he gave me a backhander that anesthetized my cheek...just before I could regain perceptiveness he was already handling my private parts with one hand and with the other he was standing over me and with a serious glare he came closer to my neck...at that point I began licking and sucking his lobe and the more I insisted, the more he raged on my manhood...

As happened before, he suddenly broke off.

\- Damn asshole - he said - look at what you’ve done to me - he got up.

I contemplated his beauty: a small but well built body, you could see nerves and veins under that pale skin of his which gave him a fierce look, a look worthy of a soldier like him...and that wet, hard penis was like that because of me.

The following minutes seemed endless, aflter the early pain I started feeling an undescribable pleasure and new, satisfying sensations took control over me, over us; throughout the room you could only hear our pants, our moans, the creaking of the table and the wet sound of our skins covered in sweat rubbing one against the other...it was the outburst of a passion restrained for too long, the understanding of desires kept in our hidden selves, the discovery of something new, something tha was mutual...maybe was it some sort of love feeling…?

I became stiff while jerking and in a stream of pleasure I let all the too long restrained emotions go; Levi contracted his muscles too and I felt something hot spreading off inside me...I collapsed, exhausted.

I woke up in my bed; it was long past the sunrise and the light pierced through the somber curtains.

I was still half asleep when I recalled what happened and I looked around to check if there was someone near me, but the situation was not what I was hoping for. The other side of my bed was empty; the pillow was untouched and the bed sheets side still under the mattress made me realize that it has probably been a dream, a beautiful, wet dream.

I stood up and went to the chair where my clothes were laying, perfectly folded.

While getting dressed I was hit by an intense, pungent aroma.

Black tea…

I smiled.


End file.
